


Turnabout

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Switching, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Victor's scent was sweet and warm, and it kept filling the air. Yuuri whined as he relaxed a little, the tension in his chest loosening as he took a deep breath and let the omega's scent soothe him, a soft growl escaping him.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> had a long day at work. 
> 
> didn't get home until 2 hours AFTER my shift.
> 
> incredibly tired.
> 
> wrote some smutty trope subversion.

He'd been gasping and moaning for such a long time, not really aware of how much time had passed.

 

Yuuri only knew his arms were straining against the ties binding him to the bedposts, fingers frantically searching for hot skin to touch. But the rest of him  _burned_ with delicious contact, Victor half-draped over him, mouthing at his scent gland, teasing with quick little grazes of his teeth. His sweet scent was everywhere, cloaking Yuuri so completely he could barely recognize his own, the taste of Victor's scent heavy on his tongue as he panted and moaned.

 

His voice hitched at the wicked  _press_ of Victor's fingers against his prostate, and his legs tensed and his toes curled against the sheets as he pulled at his restraints, air and sound trapped in his throat as he arched his back and his hips jerked to  _keep_ that touch, spreading his legs wider.

 

"Breathe, alpha," Victor reminded him, voice firm against his ear as he drew his fingers back, pulling Yuuri away from the edge,  _again_. Victor's scent was sweet and warm, and it kept filling the air. Yuuri whined as he relaxed a little, the tension in his chest loosening as he took a deep breath and let the omega's scent soothe him, a soft growl escaping him. 

 

Handing all control over to Victor was so easy, and so long as he did things felt simple, as simple as the torturous delay of pleasure and the limits of restraint and darkness. 

 

Simple as Victor touching him the way he wanted, scenting him as he played with his ass with lube slick fingers, teasing him inside and out, brushing his cheeks across Yuuri's skin, marking him thoroughly.

 

_(He'd done the same to Victor the night before, rubbing his cheeks against Victor's trembling thighs before eating him out for a good long while)_

 

"God...Victor," Yuuri whined, keeping his throat bare for the omega, absorbed in the sound of his purrs. His cock ached for touch and he was so close, so  _close_. 

 

And Victor knew it. He always knew and knew how to keep him on edge, knew to check for a safeword when it seemed that Yuuri was really about to shatter. 

 

He opened his mouth and Victor quickly licked inside, tongue sliding against Yuuri's with a moan as his fingers kept curling, pressing heat and aching desperation. 

 

"Cum for me," Victor begged, voice finally soft and weak with need as he ran shaky fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Do it," he added, breath hot against Yuuri's jaw before those fingers tightened in his hair and  _pulled_.

 

Yuuri came with an unrestrained shout, body twisting on the sheets as cum splattered across his and Victor's bellies. His shouts faded into oversensitive whimpers as Victor kept touching him inside, sparking aftershocks of pleasure that felt so devastating yet bonemeltingly satisfying, leaving Yuuri trembling and tasting Victor the air. Without contact his knot didn't last, and physical relief crept its way through him.

 

He heard Victor shiver and moan against his neck, the feeling of warm stickiness on his thigh and the sweeter scent of a satisfied omega letting him know that Victor came too. "Good boy," Victor breathed out, the words making Yuuri tremble with a heady mixture of relief and pleasure. Victor kissed his scent gland, his jaw, and then Yuuri felt fingers loosening the knot the ties on each of his wrists, his arms falling limply on the mattress as sensation burned through his shoulders.

 

Mind hazy, Yuuri just breathed and felt the pleasure racing through his body and mind as he faintly heard Victor moving above him for a few moments until he felt the blindfold loosen and suddenly light filled his vision.

 

He blinked at the glare, letting out soft content sounds as Victor kept whispering soft praise and purring, scenting him constantly as he gently rubbed Yuuri's shoulders and brought his wrists to his lips to kiss them over and over. "My alpha is perfect," Victor murmured as he kissed Yuuri's palm.

 

Vision coming into imperfect focus, Yuuri gazed up at the happy and flushed omega above him, his loud, rewarding purrs drowning out the ringing in Yuuri's ears. Victor smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss every inch of his face. "Oh, those pretty eyes of yours," Victor marveled quietly, rubbing his nose against Yuuri's with a tiny laugh.

 

Yuuri smiled back tiredly, reaching up to press his palm against Victor's chest to try and feel his heartbeat, scenting him back as much as he could in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
